Nightmares
by The Queen's Pawn
Summary: This is MY Nightmare...
1. Chapter 1

I know I keep you guys waiting for awhile but it's been hard to write this cause it's my nightmares…

**Nightmares**

**Call Me When Your Sober**

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

I stand alone in a dark room, a light flashes and illuminates the dark, I see three doors before me, I would normally walk through the door on the left…

Ooooo I left a cliffhanger… XP


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmares**

**Call Me When Your Sober**

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Should I let you fall?

Lose it all?

So maybe you can remember yourself.

Can't keep believing,

We're only deceiving ourselves .

And I'm sick of the lie,

And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

Couldn't take the blame.

Sick with shame.

Must be exhausting to lose your own game.

Selfishly hated,

No wonder you're jaded.

You can't play the victim this time,

And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

You want me,

Come find me.

Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.

You only want it cause it's over,

It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?

How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.

If you loved me,

You would be here with me.

Don't lie to me,

Just get your things.

I've made up your mind.

Through the left door is a snowy forest clearing, my cloths have been replaced be a puffy white shirt and black trousers, on my feet are black boots. I have a white cloak on.

In the clearing I see a pack of white wolves devouring a fresh corpse, they turn to look at me.

Their muzzles are dyed red with blood… they start growling and I turn around to see the shadow of a man, the wolves growl louder the closer the man came. He stopped ten feet away and then the wolves lunged at him.

In a flash he disappeared, the wolves hit the empty air and then he was next to me.

The pack turned and lunged again, he disappeared and the wolves hit me and started to devour me… The last thing I saw the man laughing…


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmares: Through the right door…**

Sometimes I go through the door on the right…

When I walk through the door on the right I am trapped in a room full of mirrors.

I am dressed in a black tee shirt and black pants; there are no shoes on my feet. I look around the room and see that there is writing on every mirror.

I walk up to the first mirror and written on it are the words, FAT, STUPID, PIECE OF MISHAPPEN $&IT. A single tear escapes my eye…

I look at the next mirror, the same thing was written. I turn around and the same thing is written on all of the mirrors.

I heard a menacing cackle. I look around and see nothing but the mirrors…

"Just my imagination" I whispered to myself.

"It wasn't your imagination, Alice" A voice rang.

"Who are you?" My voice called back.

"Your secret." He called back.

"What do you want with me?" I thought.

"What do I want with you? How cute, didn't you know I could read your mind?" He questioned.

"Well what do you want with me?" I questioned just a little bit frustrated.

"First sing for me Alice." He whispered.

"Ok what do you want me to sing." I retorted.

"Sing something." He whispered.

"Alright. Here's Turning Tables." I said.

"Close enough to start a war  
All that I have is on the floor  
God only knows what we're fighting for  
All that I say, you always say more

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe

So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you what you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables

Under haunted skies I see  
Where love is lost, your ghost is found  
I've braved a hundred storms to leave you  
As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down

I can't keep up with your turning tables  
Under your thumb, I can't breathe

So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you what you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, turning tables

Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior  
When the thumb that cost me  
Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior  
Standing on my own two feet

I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no  
I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you what you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables  
Turning tables, yeah, turning" I sang

"Second I just want to play a game." He spoke "Here is how it is going to work… I am hiding in a mirror and you have to find me." "Ready… Set… Go!"

I began examining the mirrors one by one. And I found that he wasn't in any windows. I looked up and saw a mirror there too. It didn't say the harsh words the other mirrors had, but through that I noticed the floor was a mirror and I saw him…

I looked down and he said.

"Congratulations, now for your prize."

He jumped out of the mirror and began to break all the mirrors. Soon the mirror floor is littered with glass shards.

"What are you doing!" I screamed.

"I'm going to kill you." He replied calmly.

"Why?" I cried.

"Cause you broke my heart, you mother F&%#ing %$tch!"

Then the punched the floor…


End file.
